Truth or Dare
by Mika Chang
Summary: This is about the Tenchi gang playing a game of truth or dare.
1. What happens when the Tenchi gang gets b...

1 DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TENCHI MUYO/UNIVERSE/IN TOKYO THOUGH I WISH I DID. THEN I WOULD BE RICH AND LIVE IN A BIG HOUSE… ANYWAY BACK TO THE DISCLAIMER, I ALSO DON'T OWM ANYTHING ELSE THAT MIGHT BE MENTIONED LIKE RESTURANTS OR PRODUCTS. THEY ARE EITHER OWNED BY SOMEONE ELSE OR A FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION.  
  
2  
  
3 TRUTH OR DARE  
  
It was a hot summers evening and the Tenchi gang was bored out of their minds. Ryoko and Ayeka  
  
were too bored to even fight. They were both lounging on the couch. Mihoshi was on the floor staring at her toes. Kiyone was watching her wondering how that mind of hers worked. Washu and Sasami were idly flipping through the channels. As Tenchi came into the room none of them even looked up.  
  
"Hey girls. Let's do something we haven't done in a while. Why don't we play truth or dare? It beats just laying around."  
  
All the girls decided to play, with the exception of Sasami who had to start dinner. She also knew that it was bound to get dirty just like every other time.  
  
When everyone was settled in a circle, they decided Tenchi would go first.  
  
"OK then. Um, Ryoko, truth or dare?" he asked.  
  
"Oh Tenchi! I didn't know you cared!" she blushed. "All right I choose dare!"  
  
Tenchi thought for a moment. "Hmm. Oh! I've got it! I dare you to" he smiled "kiss Ryo-ohki!"  
  
"Huh? That's it?" Ryoko asked. "Fine then." She grabbed Ryo-ohki and kissed her on the head. "Done. Now it's my turn. Who shall be my victim?" she looked around the circle. Who would be the best one, she wondered. Mihoshi and Kiyone were too easy. And she couldn't ask Tenchi. Hmm. As she was deciding, she failed to notice everyone was staring at her uncomfortably.  
  
"I've decided." She exclaimed. "Ayeka, Truth or dare?"  
  
Ayeka knew she was in trouble. Ryoko would do whatever it took to embarrass her. So what would be the safest choice. If she picked dare then Ryoko would make her do something horribly embarrassing. But if she picked truth, oh horrors of horrors, she might ask about Tenchi. Then she would have to pick dare and suffer the consequences.  
  
"OK, Miss Ryoko, I pick dare. And remember this is just a friendly game, OK?"  
  
"Of course, Princess, of course," Ryoko told her with an evil glint in her eye. "All right, since this is just the start of the game I will go easy on you. And remember this, it will hurt me more than it will hurt you. With all that said, Ayeka I dare you to Kiss Tenchi full on the mouth!"  
  
Ayeka gasped. "No Miss Ryoko! I couldn't possibly do that! I am not a woman of loose morals! I simply will not do it." She exclaimed.  
  
Ryoko shrugged. "Then you'll just have to take the forfeit. Remove one piece of your clothing. And not anything like a sock either."  
  
"Wha-wha-what! What are you talking about!" Ayeka shouted, blushing furiously. " This is not some kind of messed up strip truth or dare game! I'll bet you're making this up!"  
  
Ryoko looked at her with a smirk on her face. "I am not making this up. It's right here in the truth or dare handbook." A book entitled The Official Truth or Dare Handbook appeared in her hand. "See on page 53 it clearly states that if a challenged person refuses to do the stated dare the challenger may decide to allow them a forfeit of their choosing. Should the challenged person refuse to do the forfeit, they may do the dare. If they refuse to do either the dare or the forfeit they will be disqualified. See Ayeka?" She smirked happily. "It's either doing this or kissing Tenchi!"  
  
Ayeka bowed her head. "Fine. I will take the forfeit." She looked up. "But I will get back at you for this if it's the last thing I do!" She stood up and removed her outer dress. When she sat back down she was wearing her underdress which was quite thin.  
  
"Fine. I hope your happy Miss Ryoko." She looked at Ryoko. " You will pay for humiliating the Royal Jurian princess. Anyway now it's my turn and I choose Miss Washu! Truth or dare?"  
  
Washu looked at herself. She was in her child form. As she looked at Ayeka she said, "I choose dare but because I may look innocent don't refrain from giving me a good challenge. I don't want a lame one like the ones before. No offense Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi looked at her. "None taken." He blushed and muttered to himself " I thought it was quite ingenious."  
  
"Miss Washu, I dare you to turn Ryoko into a male version of herself! For the remainder of the game!" she exclaimed glaring at Ryoko.  
  
"Not much of a dare but challenging nonetheless." Washu murmured as her holo computer appeared and she started typing. "OK this should do it." As she pressed the last button, there was a poof where Ryoko was sitting.  
  
As the smoke was clearing, a deep voice shouted out "What the hell!" When the smoke had disappeared there was a handsome young man standing where Ryoko had been. He had light blue hair and was tall and slender. He looked just like Ryoko except for the fact that he was more masculine in appearance. "Change me back now Washu! I mean it!" he exclaimed in a beautifully melodic voice.  
  
Washu got up and went over to him. She started to walk around him all the while poking and prodding in various places. "Well," she said. " Job well done if I do say so myself. You sure do make a handsome male Ryoko. I can't change you back until the game is over but I might not want to even then." Seeing the outraged look on Ryoko's face she said hastily" Joke Ryoko. It was a joke. I should check out your sense of humor. I think there might be a problem with it."  
  
Mihoshi was staring at male Ryoko. "Wow, you're so handsome, sir. Are you by any chance single, good sir?" she asked.  
  
Ryoko just ignored her. She appeared to be in a state of shock. She kept muttering " my body. My beautiful female body," while rocking back and forth.  
  
Kiyone quietly explained to Mihoshi that the man was Ryoko. It took her quite a while to get it through her head and to this day Mihoshi still doesn't understand why Ryoko never said anything about her twin brother.  
  
Ayeka kept looking at Ryoko and snickering. This was funnier than she thought it would be. The only way it could have been better was if Ryoko was ugly but that didn't matter.  
  
"Now, now, now, everyone. It's my turn and I choose Mihoshi. Truth or dare?" Washu said loudly.  
  
"Oh. Well I'll pick truth since everyone else has picked dare." Mihoshi said cheerfully.  
  
Washu grinned. "I hoped you would pick that. OK Mihoshi, is it true that you are in love with Kiyone?"  
  
"What!" Mihoshi exclaimed, jumping up. "How did you –" she stopped. "What I mean is, well actually, yes I do!" she collapsed on the floor, sobbing. "It's true, it's true. Oh Kiyone, I've loved you since we first met. You must hate me now!"  
  
Kiyone was speechless, but her mind was going crazy. Could…could it be true? Mihoshi loved her? This is just so right! When she could speak out loud she hugged Mihoshi and said "Oh Mihoshi! I don't hate you. In fact, I love you too. I never told you because I didn't think you'd feel the same way about me."  
  
As the two girls continued hugging, Ayeka muttered something about how their life becomes more like a soap opera every day.  
  
When Kiyone and Mihoshi finally separated themselves they sat down grinning happily. By this time Ryoko had recovered and was beginning to act somewhat normally, at least for her. She began to feel herself all over and when she was done she looked up smiling. "Well if I had to be a guy, I'm glad I look like this. I am so hot!" She glanced at  
  
Washu and noticed everyone was staring at Mihoshi and Kiyone. She looked at them suspiciously. "What the hell is going on? It looks like I missed something good."  
  
As Tenchi brought her up to date, Mihoshi asked Washu how she had known about her secret.  
  
"Well," Washu replied, "I have a program on my computer that detects dreams and the both of you were projecting some strong images."  
  
Mihoshi and Kiyone both blushed." Back to the game," Mihoshi said.  
  
The gang got settled down again normally except for the fact that Ryoko was staring at herself in a mirror and Mihoshi and Kiyone were practically making out.  
  
"Mihoshi! Mihoshi! It's your turn!" Ayeka exclaimed.  
  
Mihoshi looked up. Her eyes were sparkling with newfound love. "Oh of course. I'll pick Kiyone then. Truth or dare, lovergirl?"  
  
Kiyone was smiling so hard it looked like her face was that way permanently. "I'll pick truth my love."  
  
Ryoko groaned. "Look what you did now Washu. I don't know if I will be able to put up with this."  
  
Mihoshi was stroking Kiyone's arm. "Is it true you love me with all your heart, Kiyone?" she asked.  
  
"Of course it is." Kiyone exclaimed. She and Mihoshi then started making out again.  
  
Ryoko stood up and walked over to them. She wrenched the girls apart. "You two lovers can go off in private to make out just as soon as Kiyone takes her turn."  
  
*******************************************  
  
What happens when Kiyone takes her turn? And will they go off into the sunset together and live happily ever? Will Ryoko ever be a female again? For these answers and more, stay tuned for part 2 of TRUTH OR DARE! 


	2. Ayeka dares Ryoko

TRUTH OR DARE PART 2  
  
Kiyone had finally taken her turn. She had chosen Ayeka who had then picked dare. Now we join them just as Kiyone is deciding on a dare.  
  
"Well, Ayeka, I dare you to kiss Ryoko!" She giggled. "I hope you two can have a love as strong as ours."  
  
Ayeka glared at Kiyone, While Ryoko just laughed hysterically. She puckered up her lips' "Time to pucker up and face the music, Ayeka. Lucky for you I'm still in my male form."  
  
Ayeka gagged and stood up. "I would rather take the forfeit," she said beginning to remove her underdress.  
  
Ryoko jumped up and walked over to her. She pinioned Ayeka's hands to her sides. "No no no Princess. The rules say you can't take two forfeits in a row. So you'll have to take the dare. And besides, the challenger is the one who picks the forfeit. Though I know how much you probably want to take your clothes off." Ryoko positioned Ayeka in front of her looked at the other players and said, "Watch closely everyone. You're only going to see this once." She looked back at Ayeka, "Pucker up Princess. I hope you enjoy this cause I sure am!"  
  
Ayeka started struggling violently. She would let Ryoko kiss her over her dead body. She started screaming, "Let me go, let me go!"  
  
Ryoko let go of Ayeka's right arm and brought it to her mouth shouting off Ayeka's scream. Ryoko held her like that until she was somewhat calm. She removed her hand and brought it back down to hold Ayeka's arm in place. Before Ayeka could do anything, Ryoko took a deep breath and kissed a surprised and angry Ayeka. The kiss lasted for at 30 seconds in real time, but for the two involved it was more like a millennium.  
  
Ryoko finally let Ayeka go and went to sit back down with a smug look on her face. Ayeka, freed from Ryoko's grip, sat down hard on the floor, stunned.  
  
Washu looked at Ayeka and couldn't help but burst out laughing. That poor girl looks like she will be scarred for life and Ryoko seems to think this is a major accomplishment. She would have to have a talk with that girl of hers.  
  
Tenchi was staring awestruck at Ryoko. He didn't know that was in her. She looks like she actually enjoyed it. Hmm.  
  
Now that Kiyone had taken her turn, she and Mihoshi went off to be alone. Now it was just Tenchi, Ayeka, Washu, and Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko poked Ayeka. "Hey there, Princess. Time to wake up and kiss- OOPS I mean smell the roses! It's your turn."  
  
Ayeka glared at her. Ooh, that girl would pay this time. She would do something much worse to her than before. She began to think about what would embarrass that damn Ryoko. More than likely anything she would do would be laughed at by her. Maybe if she--- but no nothing would be good enough to embarrass the woman with no inhibitions. If only she could find a way to embarrass her so much she wouldn't even bear to show her face around Tenchi again. She just hoped Ryoko would pick dare.  
  
While Ayeka was contemplating what to do, Ryoko was talking to Washu. "You know Mom, We should make it possible so that I can access this form. Don't you think that would be so cool?"  
  
"Well I'm sure I can do it but are you sure that's what you want?" Washu replied.  
  
"Yeah. At first it was kind of weird and all, but I'm used to it now. Besides, with a male form I can go to all sorts of places I couldn't before."  
  
By this time Ayeka had an idea. She had two ways to embarrass Ryoko, one if she choose dare and the other if she choose truth. "Sir Ryoko, truth or dare?" she asked.  
  
"Why dare of course," Ryoko replied offhandedly.  
  
Ayeka grinned evilly. "I shall get you now. I dare you to be my slave for the next 24 hours! You'll have to do everything I say!" Ayeka smiled. Now she would have more time to think of better dares and she would also be able to do each one she thought of.  
  
Ryoko looked surprised at this sudden turn of events. She hadn't expected any thing like this from Ayeka. Hmm, This is getting interesting. Random thoughts of what Ayeka could do ran through Ryoko's head. Despite her inner turmoil, Ryoko tried to regain her composure and look unfazed. "Well Princess, I think I will take a page out your book and ask what the forfeit is."  
  
Ayeka looked like she had been expecting that. "Well Ryoko, the forfeit would be to do whatever I want for the next 12 hours! I had expected your reaction so I planned ahead. Mwa-ha-ha-ha!" she laughed.  
  
Ryoko just stared. Ayeka was becoming more like her every day. She would hate to hear that. "You know Ayeka, you're becoming more like me every day. Any way, I will take the forfeit since that is the best of the choices. I didn't think you had enough common sense to pull of something like this. I applaud you. Maybe you would like a congratulatory kiss?" She got up and started to walk towards Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka looked at Ryoko, horrified. Then as a thought occurred to her, she just smiled. "No, no, no Miss Ryoko. You must do as I say now. You may not kiss me. I want you to take your turn and I promise I won't interfere." She smiled as Ryoko began to look royally pissed off.  
  
Ryoko wasn't too upset but she wanted to put on a good show. Make everyone think she was so upset and then WHAM! whip out a surprise. She didn't know just what yet but she would decide on something. Meanwhile she would have to think of whom to pick as her next victim. She wanted to pick Ayeka as she had a really good dare but she couldn't since Ayeka had picked her. But there was one way to get around that. Now how could she do it? She quickly scanned the room. Who would be naïve enough to actually help her without knowing they were helping? Ryoko's gaze landed on Mihoshi who was giggling with Kiyone over by the stairs. "Mihoshi, Kiyone, can we help you?" She asked them. Maybe, just maybe they wanted back in. If that were true Mihoshi would be the perfect person to help with her plan.  
  
Kiyone bowed. "Oh Ryoko, Could we please talk to you? Mihoshi needs to ask you something."  
  
Mihoshi looked surprised. "I do? I thought you wanted to ask her-," she stopped, noticing the evil look Kiyone was giving her. "Oh right. I had the question." She looked at Ryoko and smiled. "I had the question."  
  
Ryoko, who like everyone else, had gotten used to Mihoshi's "special" ways. She stood up and walked over to the two girls. "Excuse me. I shall be right back." She smiled at Ayeka and winked as she walked upstairs with Mihoshi and Kiyone.  
  
Ayeka gasped but deep down she couldn't help noticing what a handsome sight Ryoko made as a male. Not that she would ever let Ryoko know that of course.  
  
After about five minutes, the three girls came down the stairs Ryoko looking as smug as Ryo-ohki did when she got a carrot. Kiyone was looking cool and unfazed as if this was just a normal day when her hair-brained partner was just her partner and not her partner, if you know what I mean. And speaking of Mihoshi, she looked like a child with a secret she couldn't wait to share. Wonder what it is.  
  
***************************************  
  
Well if you want to know what it is I will give you a hint. It has to do with Ayeka being really embarrassed. I will continue and hopefully have chapter 3 up by the end of next week. 


End file.
